thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-25162335-20150105102116/@comment-24796133-20150105182744
My allies back away as Diablo comes out. I'm trapped once more in his body and am helpless to watch, and this time he seems to have a much stronger grip on my mind. He looks down at his body. It's more muscled, grey skinned, small patches of skin that look like they're glowing from fire beneath it. This is inhuman, I'm glad I cannot see his face, trapped behind his eyes. The soldiers look at him and direct all their fire towards him. He lifts his arms and blocks the bullets, they cannot pierce his skin. He smiles at them and then leaps. I scream at him in my mind DON'T KILL THEM' '' and he seems to be affected by this, but it won't stop him hurting them. The first soldiers he knocks down and stamp on, cracking their ribs. Next he smashes two soldiers into the wall, their heads smacking the concrete and slumping to the ground. Some soldiers turn and run at this point, others try to attack with taser batons and knives. Nothing stops him though. He headbutts one, kicks another and grabs the last around the throat and smashes him down onto the ground. The soldiers are either gone or unconscious now, so I try taking control. I can't. What? ''''Not this time, it's my turn!'' 'The voice shouts. Diablo is speaking to me. What is he?? He doesn't even look back to my friends before he rushes up the steps. They've closed the metal door but that won't stop Diablo. He smashes right into it, blasting one hinge off. And again. Second hinge gone. His final push sends the door flying into soldiers behing it. They open fire again'. '''It won't work!' ''I try to shout. '''No it won't' ''I hear Diablo cackle as he continues his onslaught. I only have enough control to stop him from killing, but I'd guess he's broken at least two bones in every soldier's body. Then he turns to see Jacob, Zoe and the mutants come up the stairs. '''Them too' ''Diablo says and starts stalking towards them. '''NO' ''I shout and force myself to take back control. Diablo collapses as I attack his mind. I can't explain how I can do this, It's like instinct, live moving a muscle, I can just do it. '''You will not keep me locked in your mind!' ''Diablo shouts in my head. '''Do not attack our allies then!' ''I shout back. '''I have no allies! You made me to hate all!' ''I don't know what he means by this, but he relaxes for a second, as if he just revealed a secret. I jump on the oppurtunity and take back control of my body, feeling returning to my limbs and my form becoming human again. Diablo is silent, unreachable, buried in my mind, for now. I bring my focus back to the others as Jacob lifts me off my feet. "Come on monster we're getting out of here now!" He says. I can hear the sirens outside, and soldiers will no doubt be on us within a minute. The first group barges through the door, but the mutant boy we rescued, the one our age with shoulder length black hair and a pale face steps forward. He pushes him palm forward into the air towards the soldiers, and a shockwave erupts from his hand, throwing back the soldiers. He sends another into the doorway and crumbles the concrete around it, causing a small blockage, buying us a little time. "Back through the roof, go!" Jacob shouts and we all climb up the ladder to the broken window we came in, then down the side of the building, sprinting to the fence. The boy turns round again and sends another shockwave in the general direction of the soldiers. We climb over the fence and make a break for it. We should have been overwhelmed, there are so many. I have a feeling Diablo kept them wary to say the least. But they'll be on our tail, and they won't let us go by choice. Maybe Tyrone was right, this was foolish. But if we can escape, it was worth it. But my fear has been confirmed, Diablo is more than just a state I go into. It must be past midnight but we've put all of London on red alert probably. We see a 24 hour gas station up ahead and slow down, trying to seem normal. Our best chance is to hide in that place until they pass us by, running on the streets will only get us caught in the end. I pull out a pack of contact lenses and give some to the new mutants, and then replace mine which fell out with Diablo. We enter the small station's shop as casually as we can, but luckily there's no-one behind the counter. Where on earth they are is a mystery but it's one less problem to deal with. It's just then I get my first proper look at the new group. The girl looks terrified, and rightly so. But without her we'd all be dead. The older teen looks calmer, more focused, but also very weak. The shockwaves must take it out of him. The final boy is a strange sight. His skin is completly white but has black markings all over it, they look similar to hieroglyphics. Whatever mutation he has is clearly strange, and unhidable. I get my breath back then speak. "We have to stay here a while, out of sight. With any luck Nova will pass us by, thinking that we went further to try and escape. Rest and get your strength up." They nod in response. I walk over to the window and look at on the street. There are a couple of alleyways we can run into if we're found, and some waist high walls to take cover behind. Jacob comes up to me. "This isn't good. They're freaking scared of everythign right now, especially the girl. An I can't say I'm too far behind them. If we're found we're toast." "No we're not. Plan A is to hide here for an hour or so, then make a run for it out of the city, it's our only shot. If we're found we head into those alleys and head underground, the sewers if we have to. They all lead to the Thames, we make our way from there. And if that fails, we have Plan B." "And what's Plan B?" he asks. "Rampage."